


Use Your Words, Wakko Warner!

by Toothlessbored



Series: Behave, Children. [2]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Break down, But not a lot just that wakko was a baby once, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kind of bending the canon, Wakko likes to be touched but is self conscious about it, anxiety attack, more fluff than hurt, more wakko and Yakko bonding but dot is there in the end, no incest!! This is all pure sibling love!!, takes place a year after the water tower incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothlessbored/pseuds/Toothlessbored
Summary: Wakko has always loved to be held or just touched in general but that was always back in the tower. Now that they’re free, he starts to think that it’s time to move past that, his siblings already have. He couldn’t be more wrong but he has to learn that the hard way now.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Behave, Children. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068140
Comments: 16
Kudos: 227





	Use Your Words, Wakko Warner!

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely isn’t my first fic but it’s my first for the fandom. I didn’t proof read but I hope you guys enjoy!

Being Wakko was rough, not that many people knew it. Every now and then, Yakko will remind him of how particular he was as a baby. Never wanted to be near crowds or new people but always the cuddler, constantly in need of some sort of touch to calm him. Now that he’s older, he doesn’t need the constant hand on his back but other than that, not much has changed. 

When they were locked in the tower, it was easy to get hugs and someone to sleep in his bed for the night. Yakko and Dot assumed it was because he was frightened, they all were so, if anything, the cuddling was a group effort for comfort. Still, Wakko was the one who constantly had someone sleep with him on most nights- more often than not it was Yakko. The middle sibling would never admit it but he preferred cuddling up to his big brother, he was tall and long, his limbs could cover his entire body and made him feel safe. Not that Dot didn’t make him feel safe, he’s seen what that 4’10 toon could do to anyone who pissed her off- he’s been that person before!

But, now its been a year since they escaped that prison (not so much the water tower itself but the intention behind it, Wakko couldn’t imagine living anywhere else) and getting the affection he  craves needs is getting harder and harder. It’s unconventional, but the odd joke that ends in a big wet kiss on his victim’s face is sometimes just what he needs. Hello Nurse never seems to know what to do with him when he jumps in her arms but she doesn’t know that being held is all he wanted in the end. Of course, he has to cap that off with a joke too, he is a toon after all. 

Sleeping is the hardest. After a year of adjusting, the nightmare excuse is getting weak and even concerning as his siblings haven’t had a nightmare in months at this point. 

_ It’s fine,  _ he tells himself,  _ this is good, I’ll just adjust!  _

But adjusting is ridiculously hard. It stops being the need for any touch and the need for affectionate touch and he’s not as subtle as he thinks he is. Sometimes he gets too clingy, leans too far into the touch and gets weird looks from whoever was going to kick him into the sun in the first place. Of course, he can easily pull it off like it was all part of his plan and pie them in the face, but internally he’s cringing at how obvious he is. Luckily, Yakko and Dot haven’t noticed anything off or given him funny looks, so how bad can it really be?

_ I’m good,  _ Wakko reasons,  _ adjusting is just a slow process!  _

…

It all comes to a head during one forced session with Scratchansniff. Today, they’re doing individual sessions, something they only do once or twice a month. Wakko is going last as per the doctor’s request not to bring food into his office. It makes no difference to him, if Yakko and Dot can break the man first, his session is bound to only last two or three minutes. As his sister gets chucked out of the room and into the closest chair, Wakko swallows down his sandwich in a downright inhuman way, ready to finish off their own brand of torture. 

“‘Sup, doc?” Wakko grumbles, his voice not entirely warmed up. He takes a seat on the velvet chair across from Scratchansniff who is trying his hardest to get the red in his cheeks to go down. 

“Wakko,” He sighs out, “I suppose we’ll start.” 

Wakko shrugged his shoulders. He’s sure there’s a joke he can mold out of the doctor’s words but he’s never been as good at jokes with words like Yakko was. 

“How have you been since our last session?” 

Wakko shrugs.

“Have you been, good?”

Shrug. 

“Bad?”

Shrug.

“... in between?”

Shrug. 

As predicted, it didn’t take long to crack the poor psychologist. 

“That’s it!’ He screamed out, “first I can’t get your ridiculous siblings to stop twisting my words and now I can’t get you to talk!” If he had any more hair on his head, no doubt he would’ve yanked it out and stomped all over it. Just as he had done before, he picked Wakko up by the scruff of his neck and headed towards the door to throw him out. 

Of course, this was the perfect time for Wakko to get all too comfortable. He subconsciously rubbed his neck into the doctor’s wrist, luckily holding in his purrs (which, yes he can do, he just doesn’t do it often). Maybe the worst part of it all was that Wakko didn’t particularly trust Scratchansniff. His whole life he’s only ever trusted Yakko and Dot, everyone else either hated them or was a stranger. And, no, Scratchansniff is definitely not a stranger at this point but he was mean (he refused to rationalize that he’s only mean because they’re insufferable. What kind of man who gets paid to listen to problems can’t handle problem children!?). Maybe that’s why embarrassment burns his stomach worse than he’s ever felt when he realizes he’s not being walked towards the door anymore and the psychiatrist is staring at him. 

“Wakko? Are you okay?” He says it slowly, he’s probably already predicted that the young toon is terribly embarrassed- and he’s right. 

But Wakko is frozen. He’s taking too long to react to play it off as an actual joke and Scratchansniff is probably too smart to actually believe that at this point. Like a light switch, the once nice touch turned into one that felt like it was burning his skin. He was hyper aware that he was still being held by  _ Scratchansniff, _ the last person he wants touching him at this point. 

“Put me down,” He whispers, finally finding his voice. 

“What?”

And just like that, what was once fear is now blinded by aggression. “Down!! Put me down!!” He snaps, flinging his head every which way. Finally, the doctor gets the message and places him on the ground again, probably half scared and half fascinated to see him display any other emotion other than “zaniness.”

Though Scratchansniff tried to gently place him on the floor, the struggling caused him to crash on the floor. Unable to pick himself up, Wakko fell into a dog-like stance and booked it to the door of the office, ignoring the calls coming from behind him. Finding it in him to stand up, he threw the door open and started running. He barely registers his siblings joining the doctor in calling after him, he just sets his mind on getting back to the water tower.

…

After what he thinks was the longest run of his life, he’s under the covers of his bed and sobbing. It feels like a lifetime since he last cried, maybe three months ago but who’s counting? He hates crying, it makes his already red nose go dry and painful to rub, the way tears dry on his face itches, even with his fur covering it. But now he’s too emotionally and physically exhausted to stop himself, so he lets the tears soak his bedsheets (better than his sweater, he tries to reason). 

He’s so caught up in the moment, he doesn’t even hear the footsteps coming from behind him. 

“Wak?” Of course it’s Yakko, it always is. Not that Wakko prefers anyone else, Dot is sweet but she doesn’t have a way with words like the oldest sibling. A part of Wakko wonders how they had the same… “childhood” yet all three of them have such distinct differences. Maybe it’s the sheer nature of being the oldest that makes Yakko so good at talking, something the other two might never understand. 

“Wak, I can see you under the covers,” oh right, he hadn’t stopped crying. “Do you wanna come out?” 

Giving it a moment of thought, Wakko turned his body to face his brother and pulled the covers down to just above his nose. 

“There he is,” Yakko reached for something on the floor. His hand re-emerged with Wakko’s signature red hat, the boy didn’t even realize it fell off his head in his haste. “Don’t worry, I only found it here in the room. Nobody saw you without it.”

The middle sibling nodded his head, appreciative for that explanation. Not many people know it (probably because they’ve never seen it happen) but something about being seen without his hat makes Wakko nervous. After getting his hands on some psychiatry books, Yakko once explained it was his comfort item, whatever that meant. 

“Where’s, Dot?” He asked, though it definitely came out more gurgled than he intended. 

Yakko paid no mind to that. “Well, after you ran away, she started going off on Scratchansniff for an explanation. I figured she could handle herself so I came after you.” He then made pointed eye contact with Wakko, “which leads me here. What happened, baby bro?”

Ah, the dreaded question of the hour.  _ I should’ve been thinking about this talk instead of crying…  _ He thought bitterly, but he couldn’t beat himself up now. 

“I- it was like- he just-“ He let out a snort of frustration, struggling to find the words. He sighed, “he picked me up.” 

Yakko blinked, probably expecting more given that word vomit. “You didn’t like him touching you?” 

Shame burned in Wakko’s stomach as he shook his head. 

“You did like him touching you?”

Another shake. 

“I don’t understand, he’s picked you up before, why was this different.” 

Wakko took the still-waiting hat from his brother’s lap to place it on his head and gave it a hard tug, hopefully hiding his face. “Promise you won’t laugh?” 

“I promise.” 

Taking a deep breath, Wakko let his feelings finally flow. 

“I miss cuddling and hugs and touches and- and even those little forehead kisses. I told you I had a lot of nightmares after the whole incident but that was only partially true… Sometimes I just want to be touched-but you and Dot don’t need that! You guys stopped having nightmares for months so I thought you wouldn’t believe me and I stopped lying… But I just want to be held by you guys! When… When Scratchansniff grabbed me, I was happy to be touched but I realized who was touching me and he wouldn’t stop! It felt like he would never put me down! And- And I got scared! An- And- And-“ 

His broken ramble was cut off by Yakko’s skinner body crashing into his own. It took the younger Warner by surprise but he immediately accepted the hug anyway. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt the tears wipe across his face by Yakko’s fur. 

“Wak,” His brother whispered into his hat covered head, “I’m always happy to hold you! You don’t need to lie for me to spend the night with you. You’re my brother, I’d do anything for you.” 

The kind words had Wakko crying harder, less than sadness this time and more by relief. “D-do you promise?” He stuttered out. 

“Of course I promise,” Yakko pulled back but didn’t stop touching him. He removed one hand so he could tilt his sibling’s hat up, exposing his forehead. “I love you, baby bro,” he pressed a kiss there. 

Wakko subconsciously wagged his tail and leaned into his brother. They sat together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes longer before they heard the steel door creak open and closed. 

“You okay, Wakko?” Dot asked as she walked into the room. She looked the same as when he last saw her except she was absentmindedly picking splinters out from her gloves. Ah, the mallet, a classic. 

“‘M okay,” He mumbled. Unfortunately, he seemed to use his mental word count for the day. Good thing he had Yakko.

“Actually, I think he could use some of those famous Dot Warner cuddles, whatta think?” 

Her eyes immediately took on a comical shimmer, “like a slumber party!?” 

“Right-o!” Yakko winked, “how’s that sound, lil bro?” 

Wakko nodded his head, “only if I can have some kitkats… and some snuggles.” 

The youngest Warner jumped to her brother’s sides and joined in on the hug that had yet to end. They weaved her in easily. She fit herself in just below Wakko’s chin and hummed. 

“We wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


End file.
